Cuatro días para amar
by Ola-chan
Summary: Cada atardecer el cuerpo de Eren cambia de apariencia y vuelve a la normalidad cuando amanece, debido a eso no tiene mas opción que ceder a todo lo que le pide la obsesionada mujer que lo mantiene cautivo. Decidido a escapar, convierte el precio de su libertad en una mentira, pero ¿cual será la reacción de Levi al enterarse de la verdad? RIREN-resubido-NofemEren. Dedicado a Neyri
1. Prólogo de cuatro paredes

**Este fue mi primer fanfic Riren-AU(2014). Mío y de Isayama ewe**

* * *

 **-CUATRO DÍAS PARA AMAR-**

 **Capítulo uno: Prólogo de cuatro paredes**

.

.

.

Grisha Jaeger encontró un libro en su juventud. Un pequeño libro oculto entre las ruinas. Y decidió hurtarlo.

No pudo deshacerse del libro, por más que lo intento el pequeño tomo seguía apareciendo dentro de su habitación, el maldito tomo que arruinó su vida.

Una maldición escrita en letras de un idioma desconocido amenazaba a cualquiera que posea tan valioso objeto.

Grisha vivió una vida sumida en la desgracia.

Años después, el único hijo del hombre abrió el libro y quedó marcado para siempre.

" _El cuerpo tan solo es un estuche que contiene el alma, el cuerpo es una caja que guarda al espíritu, el cuerpo puede ser transformado y será dividido hasta el día en que puedas mirar dentro de tu propio corazón"._

Grisha azotó al chico toda la noche, más la maldición estaba hecha y las cartas puestas en la mesa.

Decidido a ocultar su vergüenza del mundo, escondió a Eren dentro del sótano por varios años, hasta que un accidente le arrebató a su esposa Carla dejándolo trastornado.

No se supo nada más del hijo de ambos.

Simplemente desapareció.

Ƹ̴ **Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Eren se acurrucó en la cama, cobijándose lo más que pudo dentro de las sábanas. El frio mordía esa noche.

Tan solo esperaba el ansiado amanecer para poder estar solo, lejos de Mikasa. Ella era una prima lejana, una lunática que se negaba a darle su tan ansiad privacidad. Le volvía loco y desesperaba en gran manera, quitándole la paz sin darle la compañía necesaria.

A pesar de los años, él jamás se acostumbraría a vivir con ella.

No en esa situación.

No en su situación.

Eren hundió la mejilla dentro de su brazo, sus cabellos castaños caían por su frente y los moretones de sus piernas no sanaban del todo, afeando su bella piel.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Mikasa en la habitación continua, el sonido de la maleta siendo cerrada y su continuo murmurar en voz baja.

Tocaron a su puerta y Eren se encogió, cubriéndose el rostro con la pesada cobija.

—Volveré en una semana —escuchó decir a Mikasa, su voz hizo eco en las cuatro paredes. La cabellera negra de la mujer se hizo presente dentro de la habitación y unos ojos negros espiaron su respirar durante unos segundos.

—No me tengas rencor, Eren —susurró ella, saliendo y cerrando la impenetrable puerta de hierro.

Dentro de la celda con paredes del color del limón –el color favorito de Mikasa-, la luz del día no se hacía presente y solo una diminuta ventana enrejada le permitía ver la calle y los miles de autos que pasaban por ella. Aunque Mikasa le había prohibido el acceso durante dos semanas, luego de que se portada mal.

El baño se encontraba ahí mismo, tan solo dividido por un pasador de plástico con la cara de Pluto y los muebles más indispensables tenían los bordes acolchonados.

Su cama, un armario, el pequeño estante con su televisor y varios comic. Esas eran sus únicas pertenencias. Todo escogido y comprado por Mikasa.

Las cuatro paredes le protegían del mundo, le asfixiaban.

—Esto está mal—murmuro entre dientes.

Dejándose llevar por el silencio de la noche, sumergiéndose en sus eternas pesadillas nocturnas.

.

.

.

Cuando sus padres habían muerto, Eren se quedó solo y desamparado hasta la llegada de Mikasa, una prima que lo puso bajo su ala y se convirtió en la fiel amiga a quien alguna vez hubo amado tanto.

Más todo cambió cuando ese amor que ella le profesaba se transformó en una sombra obscena que le daba miedo.

Eren todavía era un niño y no comprendía mucho de la vida, no comprendía porque Mikasa lo tocaba ahí abajo cuando se bañaban, ni porque los dulces besos se habían trasformado en algo sucio que le hacía sentir incómodo.

Tampoco se lo podía contar a algún familiar, sus amigos se habían quedado muy lejos, puesto que Mikasa le llevó a vivir a la gran ciudad donde no conocía a nadie. Y por culpa de la maldición, Mikasa no dejó que fuera a la escuela o hiciera amistad con los niños del edificio donde vivían

Pasaron los años.

Mikasa fue infiltrándose en su vida, poquito a poquito, dominándole y destruyendo aquellos ilusos sueños que alguna vez hubiera podido cumplir.

Eren trató de defenderse, trató de poner un alto a esa insana relación, pero ella sabía cómo amedrentarlo y clavarle la espina donde más le doliera.

Cuando cumplió quince años, Mikasa hizo que perdiera la virginidad con ella.

A los dieciséis, Eren se negó a continuar con aquellos encuentros íntimos y preparó las maletas para largarse de ese horrible lugar.

Sin embargo despertó dentro de la celda, lo suficientemente drogado como para no poder mover un solo músculo.

Las oportunidades de escapar estaban acabándose, escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Era débil durante la noche, volvía a la normalidad durante el día. Vigilado constantemente, trató de romper la ventana y fracasó, torciéndose el tobillo que Mikasa se había negado a curar.

Agazapado en una esquina de la celda, rompió las sábanas y entablillo el hueso como Grisha le había enseñado que hiciera.

Desde entonces le negaron el acceso a la ventana.

Eren se acurrucó en su cama y esperó la llegada del anochecer, cuando la luz de luna besara su piel y su apariencia cambiara, siempre atento a las cuatro paredes que lo separaban de la libertad, pero no importaba.

En el fondo él sabía que pronto iba a salir de ahí, tenía un plan.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES: La maldición de Eren consiste en que él puede cambiar de apariencia cuando el sol se pone, su cuerpo se convierte en el de una mujer por las noches y al amanecer vuelve a la normalidad.**

 **Esto es un Levi x Eren (Riren) pero también se incluirá a fem-Eren. Esto es fantasía, no entraré en detalle.**

 **En aquellos tiempos el fem Eren era una novedad y el Ereri no existía XD, mucho menos las imágenes con Eren mujer junto a Levi. Recuerdo que edité el cabello de Eren con Paint, fueron tiempos vergonzosos. También me prometieron un fanart :O ¡me sentí famosa! Lamentablemente nunca llegó. :,V**

 **Borré el fanfic porque era una mierda mal escrita, no era la gran cosa en ese entonces, pero encontré los borradores y me dí cuenta que había investigado MUCHO para escribir el fic y le tengo un cariño especial a mi propuse guardarlo** **hasta que tuviera tiempo para reeditarlo, poner tildes y darle un poco de lógica.  
**

 **Hoy ha llegado ese día.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **._./**


	2. Cuando se esconde el sol

**-CUATRO DÍAS PARA AMAR-**

 **Capítulo dos: Cuando se esconde el sol**

 _"Yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol se oculta detrás de los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad, brillando en cada panel de vidrio y lanzando sus últimos rayos de luz al azar.

Frente al espejo, Eren observa como su apariencia va cambiando paulatinamente. Es mágico y asombroso, sobrenatural. Asqueroso…él odia transformarse en una chica, odia la debilidad que conlleva.

Realidad o fantasía, él es especial. O eso solía decirle su madre.

El pelo castaño le ha crecido hasta los hombros y sus facciones masculinas se aligeran un poco para amoldar las dulces curvas de sus caderas y puede sentir en ligero peso de los senos oprimiendo su pijama. Eren no siente deseo por ese cuerpo, desde que tuvo conciencia de la realidad nunca se sintió atraído por las chicas y ahora, con diecisiete años, ese sentimiento no ha cambiado un poco.

De repente le apetece darse un baño.

Se desnuda frente al espejo, acariciando las cicatrices que pronto desparecerán. No está acostumbrado a la sensación de tocar su sexo y notar que algo le falta, no está acostumbrado a poseer la misma apariencia de la mujer que le martiriza.

Anhela el amanecer.

Pero hoy es diferente, porque hoy Eren Jaeger saldrá al exterior.

Toma una ducha rápida y come las barritas de cereal que Mikasa ha guardado en su despensa, tararea una olvidada canción mientras seca su cuerpo y se pone los bóxer gastados. Arreglándose el pelo con las manos mira hacia la pequeña ventana y se inclina frente a ella, sacando un largo alfiler de uno de sus escondrijos. También tiene un clip, un pedacito de metal que obtuvo gracias a un golpe de suerte.

Han pasado tres días desde que Mikasa le dejó solo.

Han pasado dos meses desde su último intento de fuga.

Tenaz y testarudo, siempre tratando de escapar de su prisión. Lo más lejos que ha llegado hasta ahora fue el dichoso momento cuando pudo llegar a la sala de estar para robar algo de comida, pero Mikasa le descubrió y fue severamente castigado por ser un niño malo.

Mikasa lo sabe y por eso compró una clave para la puerta del departamento, sin embargo ella no contó con que Eren, de una u otra forma, descubriría la contraseña. Demasiado fácil, era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Llegar al exterior es tan sencillo.

¿Debería escapar y buscar a la policía?

Pero no puede porque él es un fenómeno, una rareza y la única persona que protege su secreto es ella. El exterior es tentador y peligroso.

Arraigado a sus cuatro paredes como un fuerte sauce, Eren tira de sus raíces para probar salir por una noche. Una sola noche y luego volverá a la celda. Solo necesita un respiro.

Después serán dos noches, luego tres. Hasta que un lejano día pueda escapar de su prisión.

Se encuentra nervioso.

Sus delgados dedos atraviesan la reja y tantea el candado insertando la llave falsa, el sonido del seguro lo pone alerta y cuando la puerta se abre una rápida y voraz sensación de miedo consume su pecho.

Su única protección siempre han sido esas cuatro paredes.

Da unos cuantos pasos sobre la alfombra y cierra los ojos, respirando con frenesí. No importa cuánto intente, cuanto anhele tener la libertad, Mikasa lo deja solo porque sabe muy bien que su mente es frágil y necesita la seguridad de su celda. Que pase lo que pase, Eren siempre volverá.

Contiene la respiración y avanza decidido.

Escoge un vestido amarillo y zapatillas blancas. Se siente ridículo, pero las prendas se amoldan a su cuerpo femenino y lo abrazan con calidez.

Aprieta los labios para evitar dejar salir la aguda voz que le fastidia.

Solo unas cuantas horas, unos minutos, dos segundos. Como un frágil ratoncillo, sacaría la nariz de su nido para olfatear el exterior en busca de cualquier peligro, disfrutando del aire libre.

La maldita ventana no le es suficiente.

Mikasa ya le ha sacado un par de veces ¿No? En navidad y en Año Nuevo. Hace dos años. Recorrieron un largo trecho hasta que Eren ya no pudo más y quiso volver a casa, a la seguridad de su celda. Porque afuera es lindo y peligroso.

Se golpea la cabeza varias veces y avanza.

La presión en el pecho crece a medida que llega a la puerta y aprieta los números, con temor a encontrarse con esos fríos ojos negros al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Mikasa le matará como mató a su familia?

Tenía miedo, pero quería salir.

El pasillo estaba vacío y Eren avanzó por las escaleras de emergencia, esas por donde alguna vez había jugado a las escondidas cuando era pequeño.

La entrada del edificio le pareció enorme y siniestra, esos años le habían privado de cualquier sentimiento ajeno al dolor y al miedo.

Su vejiga se contrajo y sumido en un desvarío mental no dudó en avanzar.

Estaba enfermo, loco. Si escapaba ¿Le internarían en algún manicomio?

¿Tendría cuatro paredes ese lugar?

El aire libre se sentía frio, inseguro.

Ella podría aparecer en cualquier esquina, el sol podría levantarse en cualquier gente le señalaría con el dedo y se burlarían de él. Lo encerrarían en un oscuro sótano donde sería azotado constantemente por haber desobedecido, por haber tomado lo que no era suyo.

Por estar maldito.

Caminó un poco, buscando la textura de la pared más cercana con los dedos.

Observando a la gente y reteniendo ese pedacito de cielo con los ojos. Quien sabe cuándo volvería a salir.

Las estrellas marcaron su camino y la luna iluminó sus ojos esmeraldas.

Eren vio a la gente y detalló sus rostros, un perro pasó corriendo por su lado.

Eren vio al hombre de traje negro parado en la esquina, con un teléfono en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Era guapo. Contempló su rostro y definió el contorno de sus delgadas cejas en su imaginación, gravemente fruncidas. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, discutiendo con quien estuviera en la otra línea. Eren sonrió cuando el hombre colgó el aparato maldiciendo en voz baja.

Apoyado en la pared, observó los bonitos ojos azules del hombre y entonces cayó en cuenta de que se estaban mirando a los ojos.

Ah, joder, Mikasa se enojaría mucho.

—¿Qué mierda miras, mocosa? —le dijo el hombre, con voz rasposa por haber estado gritando.

Eren se encogió en su lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero el hombre dio unos cuantos pasos adelante.

—No soy una niña —se animó a decir.

—¿Eres un chico acaso?

El hombre no parecía ser alguien de muchas palabras, aun así poseía una extraño brillo en los ojos y una media sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Definitivamente era hermoso.

Eren no pensaba seguirle la corriente, pocas veces mantenía una conversación real con alguien que no fuera Mikasa y esas pocas veces se llevó un castigo mucho peor que el anterior.

Abrazó sus hombros volviendo la mirada al edificio.

Apenas se había alejado un par de cuadras.

Derrotado, hizo el ademán de alejarse del hombre para volver a casa, pero este le detuvo.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Soy un travesti —le dijo entonces, sonando patéticamente ridículo.

Un suspiró escapó de la boca del hombre.

—Los travestis no tienen senos, niña.

—Eren —corrigió él, regalándole el saber de su nombre.

—Eren —probó el de pelo negro y ojos azules. Saboreando su nombre cual dulce manjar.

Asintió, más relajado al haber encontrado con quien hablar. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, soñando con una vida normal donde pudiera conocer al extraño en otro tipo de circunstancias. De pronto se sintió abatido al comprender que existían sólidas posibilidades de que ese hombre no gustara de otros hombres. Ahora tenía el cuerpo de una chica, el extraño solo se le había acercado por ese motivo.

Grandes decepciones de la vida.

Eren repasó el rostro del extraño por última vez y le regaló una diminuta sonrisa como despedida.

Escuchó su nombre y sintió los tibios dedos del otro rozando su antebrazo, sin embargo se fue sin mirar a atrás.

Ya era tiempo de volver a casa.

.

.

.

Levi colgó su saco en el gancho de la entrada de la cafetería, dirigiéndose al sitio acordado.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Petra, vestida con aquel traje de cuero negro que Auruo le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

Los otros "chicos" esperaban en la mesa.

—Conocí a alguien —respondió Levi.

Aquellas tres palabras llamaron la atención del grupo, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a que su amigo conociera gente y mucho menos que esa gente llamara su atención lo suficiente para llegar tarde a una cita.

—¿Ella era bonita? —preguntó Erd, dejando el juego de cartas a un lado.

Levi asintió en silencio, manejando la imagen visual de la mocosa de cabello alborotado y piel morena. Le hubiera gustado traerla al club, si tan solo no fuera un maldito manco con las relaciones interpersonales.

Sus amigos dejaron caer un par de preguntas más, sin calar hondo en el tema.

—Seguro trabaja por aquí —insinuó Petra, jugueteando con el menú, sus lisas uñas pintadas se estrellaron con el borde dorado de la carta y Levi las comparó mentalmente con las delgadas manos de Eren.

Eren. Ese era el nombre de un chico.

—Dijo que era un chico —contó.

La mesa quedó en silencio porque Levi continuaba hablando de la extraña mujer.

—Un genderfluid —avistó Gunter, el tipo de dos metros que siempre acompañaba a Erd.

—¿Qué carajo es eso? —preguntó Levi.

Auruo tosió para cortar el tema de raíz, pero Gunter decidió ignorarlo.

—Alguien que se identifica como niño o niña.

—Entonces tengo que llamarlo "él" —susurró Levi, pasando el menú al mesero cuando este llegó.

—¿Piensas buscar a esa mujer? —le dijo Petra, estupefacta, mientras todos pedían sus bebidas.

—Lo hago —dijo con sencillez.

Todos ellos sabían que las relaciones de Levi no duraban mucho y por eso había decidido renunciar a ellas, sus novias siempre terminaban rompiendo con él o poniéndole los cuernos. Era una maldición, desde que cortó con Isabel y ella decidió largarse con un tipo mucho más…alegre, por así decirlo. Vivieron dos años juntos y un día ella empacó sus cosas y se llevó al perro de ambos, Levi no opuso resistencia ni mostró estar herido, pero no habló con nadie durante un par de semanas.

Satanizaron a la pelirroja y estuvieron ahí para darle palabras de consuelo. Hanji, quien no estaba presente en este momento, se había atrevido a sugerir que intentara con un hombre. Más Levi no iba en ese bando, le asqueaba un poco. Que cada quien hiciera con su vida lo que prefiriera, pero él no saldría con un hombre. Chupar pollas no era lo suyo.

Trabajó para rentar otro departamento y pidió horas extras en la compañía de Erwin, hasta que solo el tiempo se encargó de borrar los vestigios de aquel amor perdido y la soledad le abrazó el alma. Levi no era un hombre de vicio, pero fumaba y soltaba malas palabras de vez en cuando, siendo un efectivo repelente de esas hogareñas mujeres bonitas y con vestidos cortos, como le gustaban.

En el ocaso de sus treinta, decidió comprar una gata que le hiciera compañía y renunció a la complicada vida amorosa.

Pero la vio a ella y algo cambio en su mundo.

Y Levi pensó que por ella, y solo por ella, no le importaría intentarlo una vez más.

* * *

 **No es como si Eren nunca hubiese salido al exterior, tiene una ventana :v/ Esa era una gran paradoja que tuve en mi fic original, bastante cliché porque Eren salía y se acostumbraba al instante, como si nunca hubiera sufrido un trauma. También salía de día y era una mujer ewe –se golpea con una chancla- Incoherente. Nop, este bebé tiene que ser arreglado.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **april pg:** Me alegra que esta historia te haya llamado la atención :D Mikasa malvada, que antes no me gustaba que emparejen a dos hombres en sus fanfic, pero Levi y Eren me llamaron poderosamente la atención. Entonces decidí que Eren sea una chica para que todo sea más "moral" jajajajaja con el tiempo terminé acostumbrándome y viva el RIREN

 **Guest: ;A;** siento que te conozco, muchas gracias por darme otra oportunidad C,: te amodoro con todo mi corazón.

 **Charly Land:** Tu siempre eres tan linda conmigo. :,V siento vergüenza. Mikasa malvada es un cliché, pero antes era una ley de yisus que ella fuera la mala y bueno, no quise cambiar al personaje XD La maldición fue una excusa para que Erencio fuera mujer, pero ya no. Yo también te loveo beba.

 **AngelGefallen:** También me cansan las tramas cliché, esta era una de esas. No será un fem Eren, Eren es homo y uwuw pasarán muchas cosas gay. Eren tiene una ventana. NO habrá angst, solo drama. Y terminará bien…si, terminará bien. Pero habrá corazones rotos.

 **Furryhd3:** Aww muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic raro. Ya estaba escrito, solo lo arreglé, por eso se lee medio bonito. Si subes algún fanfic yo te leeré, adoro leer cosas nuevas.

 **Elhy:** Que bueno que te pareció interesante, me haces muy feliz. Espero no decepcionarte. Muchas gracias


End file.
